


Defying Orders

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [1]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: Basically what happened in between Ida being kidnapped and Christine letting her free, During episode 1, F/F, Gen, NIGHTMÆR being a spooky little gremlin, Todd and Rafael are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: NIGHTMÆR gives the rebellion an order to kill Ida. The rebellion doesn't listen
Relationships: Ida & Christine & Alex & Riley & Sally & Jon (Hellbound), Ida/Christine (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536
Kudos: 3





	Defying Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon (I am the creator of Hellbound. Dm me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art if you want confirmation)

"Kill her" NIGHTMÆR ordered his rebellion.

A red haired boy with a red hoodie and red skull makeup stepped forward and grabbed onto Ida, pulling her away to the corner with the rest of the rebellion.

"Boss said to kill her" the red haired boy said simply

"Yeah, Alex. We heard" the purple haired one responded bluntly

"W-Wait, guys" Ida tried to explain, but was cut off by the blue haired girl

"We're not gonna kill you, girl" she said reassuringly

"We're not?" The orange haired girl asked, confused

"No" The blue haired one stated firmly

"Christine, you know what will happen if he finds out" The purple haired one stated bluntly

"Listen, guys" Christine spoke up "What kind of barbarians do you take us for?"

"You guys do help out NIGHTMÆR..." Ida said

Christine sighed. The one with the green hoodie spoke up

"You're name is Samantha, right kid?"

"No" Ida responded "That's the fake name Rafael gave me. My name is Ida"

The green hoodied one chuckled "You guys are smart, but 'MÆR is smarter. You got lucky, Ida. My name is Jon. You already met Christine and Alex. The purple haired one is Riley, and orange over here is Sally"

"Nice to meet you all" Ida said

"I still think we should kill her. Save us all the headache" Riley said bluntly

"What?" Ida asked scared

"Ignore them" Christine said "They just don't wanna get in trouble with 'MAER. None of us do. But we are no killers. Have you guys forgotten the origins of the skull rebellion already!?"

"I haven't" Jon replied "We use to be great. Won the war. But ever since the war ended, NIGHTMÆR has gone completely mad. We all hate Lucifer, but believers like you, Ida, shouldn't be punished so harshly"

"We're really gonna spare her and risk 'MÆR killing us?" Riley asked

"We aren't barbarians" Christine said "Besides, she's kinda cute"

Ida blushed at that. She looked back at NIGHTMÆR and Rafael. Rafael punched NIGHTMÆR in the face, knocking him back.

"You have a death wish, boy?" The godlike creature said threateningly

Rafael's eyes widened. He looked paralyzed in fear. Ida wanted to help him. She started to walk in his direction, but Alex stopped her

"I get you want to help him" he said "I do too. But it's not worth your life, Ida"

Rafael seemed to calm down a tiny bit and ran out of the alleyway. NIGHTMÆR chuckled and started to turn around, causing the skull rebellion to panic.

Riley quickly grabbed Ida and pushed her into a small cell in the stone walls of the alleyway, shutting the iron barred door.

NIGHTMÆR walked over to them "Why isn't the devil lover dead yet?" He asked harshly

"With all due r-respect, sir, it would be ignorant to kill her before the sky goes dark" Christine replied

NIGHTMÆR sighed "Fair enough, but it must be done by tomorrow" He said, walking to his small alleyway desk to do lord knows what

The entire rebellion let out a sigh of relief. About an hour passed when all of a sudden they heard a voice down the alley "HEY REBELS! WE WANT TO TALK!"

Ida recognized the voice to be Todd

NIGHTMÆR got up and stretched his leg out very long, allowing him to be face to face with Todd and Rafael in one big step.

Hope rose in Ida's chest. Despite their differences, Rafael and Todd still came back to save her.

Some conversation passed and Jon was called over. Jon pulled out a lighter and flicked it on, allowing Rafael to control it.

Christine saw this as the perfect chance to let Ida out. "Go back to your friends, Ida. Before you lose the chance" she said

Ida nodded and started to walk away

"Ida" Christine said, Ida stopping and turning around 

"Stay safe" Christine said. Ida smiled and nodded, walking back to Rafael and Todd


End file.
